1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to earring post covering devices and more particularly pertains to a new earring post covering device for protecting an ear from the metal of an earring post.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of earring posts for persons suffering from allergies to metals is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,612 describes a sleeve made of inert materials used for an earring post. Another is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,189 which is constructed of inert materials to prevent allergic reactions.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows a person to wear all types of earrings, and particularly antique and handmade pieces, without concern of the type of the metal from which the post is constructed.